A part of You
by popscb
Summary: A Short story for all you Jauren lovers, Its all about the love and disaster :)
1. Prologue

**Hiya guys... this is an idea ive had spinning in my head for while so i hope you like it , Its only about ten chapters but they are longish after the prologue and rewiew if you would please :) **

_Leave now or everyone will know about your dirty little secret, _the words circled around and round in his head, how could he possibly leave her? The love of his life, the only person to ever hold his heart and fully understand the way it worked. They had been together for three months, a perfectly kept secret, so many times they had both questioned how _wrong_ the relationship was but how could something so _wrong,_ feel so perfectly right? The tension had been building for months; the moment their eyes met they knew there was something there and eventually they both gave in to what their hearts wanted. Soon enough it was easy to see they had both fallen hard and fast, do I dare say, in love.

For Joey this was a new thing, he never loved a girl like this before, she was the one. He and Lauren had been extremely careful not to be caught and for three months they had been pretty successful. Joey was disturbed from his thoughts with an erratic banging on the door; he jogged down the stairs opening it to be pushed aside by a distraught Lauren.

"It's true isn't it…? He said you were leaving and he was right wasn't he you're going?" She stepped aside and sat herself on the stairs her head falling in her hands as realisation hit her.

"He knows Lauren, Derek knows" Joey sighed leaning against the hall wall

"About us?" Joey saw the fear strike in her eyes as they began to pool with tears.

"Ye and he said I need to leave" Joey couldn't look her in the eye knowing that he wouldn't be able to say goodbye to her.

"If it's because he will tell, I don't care Joey , let him tell I just want you" Lauren stood taking Joeys hands in her own. She let the warms of his body warm her as she shivered slightly. Lauren looked at him but he remained silent.

"Joey I Just want to be with you and for us" She was stopped by Joey butting in.

"He threatened you Lauren ok, I know him and if I don't go he will follow through with those threats" Joey pushed past her and opened the front door. "I think it's best if you leave, make it easier for the both of"

Lauren hesitated in her next move but then pressed her lips to his, if this was the last time she would see him, it had to be worthwhile. " I love you Joey" she moved away from him quickly running back across the square.

"I love you too" his voice barley audible. Slamming the door shut Joey let his body slide down it until it hit the floor, his head fell to his hands as he cried in a way he never thought he was capable.

*J&L* *J&L* *J&L* *J&L*

"Lauren is that you Darling?"

"Ye" Lauren groaned knowing she was going to be lectured, walking into the lounge she saw her dad and Derek sitting there still, and Tanya doing paper work for Booty.

"Where you been love?" Tanya asked in a surprisingly calm tone, Lauren sighed heavily before she spoke, as she attempted to compose herself.

"Erm, Just to say bye to Joey, he's leaving tonight" Lauren dropped her head finding the floor interesting.

"Oh right, you two got on well didn't you?" Tanya smiled sympathetically at Lauren.

Cautiously Lauren replied "Ye we did"

"A little too well if you ask me" Derek piped up in a smarmy tone

"Ye well no one did ask you did they Derek?" Tanya spoke up, her and Lauren seemed to share a mutual dislike for him.

Lauren kept her head down, her eyes beginning to release the tears. Quickly she made her exit from the room racing upstairs. Tanya followed her daughter up and watched as the fragile teen cried to herself.

"Can I come in?" she put her head around the door and Lauren nodded. "Now are you going to tell me what all this is really about?" Lauren frowned at her mother, could she trust her with this?

"It's all so messed up mom" Lauren leaned against her mom who pulled her into a hug.

"I'm guessing you and Joey were more than Just friends?" Tanya smiled holding her daughter at arm's length.

"I love him Mom, I really Love him like … I can't even explain how much" Lauren went on to explain everything.

"and now he's leaving" Tanya whispered trying to stem her own tears. "He really love you Lauren if he's willing to hurt himself and you to protect you"

"I hurts mom it hurts in here" Lauren put her hand on her heart cried silently

Would she be able to get through this?

**Next chapter: Worth the risk **

"**Lauren get up babe… greet the day"**

"**4 months Mom" Tanya held tight to her trying to bring some comfort; even she didn't know how to make this any better.**

"**Lauren?" **


	2. Worth the risk

"Lauren get up Babe you can't stay in bed all day… greet the day"

Lauren groaned rolling over in bed to see her dad standing arms folded, staring at her in the door way.

"Lauren up now, please!" Max shouted and left the room "You got half hour Lauren"

Turning over Lauren flung her covers off, catching her own reflection she stared down at herself, she was a mess, she couldn't remember the last time she had left the house properly or when she had been out, maybe today was the day to change that. Hurrying to the bathroom before anyone saw the state she was in Lauren quickly locked the door. She stood in the shower letting the water run over her, her body ached she was tired and drained and hadn't realised how much Joey had meant to her until he was gone.

"Lauren you alright you been in there for nearly an hour darling ?" Tanya knocked on the bathroom door, Lauren slowly emerging dressed in a black oversized jumper and leggings.

"Sorry, I lost track of time that's all" she smiled weakly planning to make an escape but Tanya grabbed her hand pulled her into a hug.

"Things will get better Lauren… I promise"

"How will they mom? Unless he comes back things will never be better"

"I'm sure he will be back, Lauren he won't stay away forever" Tanya tried to calm a crying Lauren but found herself getting upset too.

"4 months mom, he's been gone four months" Tanya held tight to her trying to bring some comfort; even she didn't know how to make this any better. "I can't do this much longer"

"You are stronger than this Lauren, where's that feisty teenager gone who wouldn't let a bully like Derek make her unhappy?"

Lauren smiled and laughed slightly "I might find her sometime soon; meantime I think I'm going to go out with Luce and Whit today"

"That's my girl" Tanya put her hand to Laurens cheek and wiped some of the tears away before descending the stairs.

*J&L* *J&L* *J&L* *J&L*

"Ah hello stranger" Whit said flinging her arms around Lauren.

"I know I know I've been a terrible friend… but I'm here now" she said smiling as she sat opposite Whit in the café.

"You look rough" Whit looked at Lauren who had a shocked expression on her face "Sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud"

"It's fine, I know I look like crap… to be honest I feel like crap too, I've had this crappy stomach bug and…well I'm on recovery now so we need to go shopping, because I need new clothes"

"Sounds like a plan" Whit stood and moved closer to Lauren whispering now so only she could hear " and you can tell me what's really wrong with you away from prying eyes and ears" she said gazing over at Lucy.

*J&L* *J&L* *J&L* *J&L*

Sitting on the tube Lauren remained silent just watching and thinking about everything over the last few months.

"Lauren ? you're really starting to scare me what's going on?" Getting no response Whit clicked her fingers "Oi Lauren"

"Hmm sorry"

"What's up you haven't said a word since we got on the tube… these last few months Lo you've been dead distant and I know you're hiding something … you can tell me"

"Honestly I'm fine I just want a nice day shopping no distractions."

*J&L* *J&L* *J&L* *J&L*

Lauren and whit had spent the rest of the day shopping, Lauren buying the new clothes like she said, walking back through the square, Lauren struggled with her bags freezing to the spot when she saw Derek walking in her direction, Internally sighing she picked up pace and continued walking.

"Ah I thought you'd be drunk in some boozer by now" Derek smirked stepping in front of Lauren blocking her path.

"Can you just let me past please" she said looking at the floor

"Seen as you asked so nicely" He stepped aside letting Lauren past. She darted to her house hating spending any more time than necessary with him.

"Mom I'm Home … I'm going to my room" Lauren sprinted up the stairs and unpacked her purchases hiding a couple of the bags under her bed.

Lauren sat on her bed deciding she would do some drawing.

"Darling Me and your dad are going to the pub, Abi's with Jay and Oscar's at Uncle Jack, you be alright?"

"Ye I'll be Fine" Lauren sighed and continued with her drawing

*J&L* *J&L* *J&L* *J&L*

About an hour Later the doorbell rang, Lauren knew it wouldn't be her mom or dad – they would have used their keys.

"Coming" Lauren pulled a cardigan on and went to open the door. Slowly she opened the door and froze to the spot, blinking a few times she realised she wasn't imagining it. He was there- he'd come back.

"Your mom called" He said stepping in "I can see why as well" he smiled at Lauren and shut the door, locking eyes with his dad.

"Go Joey" Her voice was clam but inside her body was feeling a mixture of emotions, anger, fright, love, hate: everything.

Opening the door Lauren pushed him out and followed going toward the Vic to confront her mom. Joey sped off when he saw she didn't want to be around him right now.

Noticing Joey had stopped following her she turned and went back to no.5, as she reached the door a feeling of unease took over her. Rummaging in her pocket she couldn't quite manage to get her keys. Her legs gave way and Lauren did the only thing she could do, let her body collapse. Hitting the floor at the bottom of the steps she lay unresponsive still blood dropping form her head.

*J&L* *J&L* *J&L* *J&L*

Walking back over to no.5 Joey thought he would try again to talk to Lauren. Tanya and Max were also making their way home. Joey was first to reach the house. Colour drained from his face as he found Lauren. "Lauren Babe can you hear me… come on Lauren open your eyes" Joey bent down shaking off his Jacket pressing it to her head.

Max saw Joey and Lauren and ran a little quicker to him "Joey what's happened?"

"I don't know I've just got here and found her like this" Max looked at Joey, trying to figure out why he seemed so upset by this.

In his own head Joey blamed his self… Was the last 4 months' worth the risk if he was about to lose Lauren anyway?

**Hope your enjoying this Guy's :) **

**Next chapter: Shattered Hearts**

"**You did all you could"**

**The three of them sat in silence trying to piece together what could have happened.**

"**Your daughter is in a serious situation" **


	3. Shattered Hearts

"Lauren Branning 18, unconscious bleed to the head, low blood pressure and slow pulse" The paramedics pushed Lauren straight through to A&E and began working on her, leaving Max, Tanya and Joey in the waiting room.

The three of them sat nervously waiting for any news. "What you doing back any way Joey?" Max asked attempting to break the tension.

"Alice" Joey said not really waiting to be questioned "What's taking them so long" Joey stood and started pacing getting looks from Tanya. He knew she knew after she had explained everything in the phone call telling him Lauren was a mess and need him back. Joey couldn't deny it she was a mess, a complete 180 of the Lauren 4 months ago.

"Just relax Joey… Go home get some rest you did all you could, we got it from here" Max said slapping his nephew on the back.

"I'm staying" His answer was much firmer than he expected it to be.

"That's fine Joey… why don't you get a coffee" Tanya said noticing Max's fists tense at Joeys tone. Joey stood getting Tanya's hint.

"Max calm down will you, he found her, I get he needs to know what's wrong, gave the kid a brake" her hand rested on his knee to stop it from jigging.

"Na I don't like it tan something's going on"

Joey reappeared minutes later sitting back in the seat next to Tanya. The three of them sat in silence trying to piece together what could have happened.

"Had she been drinking tan? Before we went out?"

"No… she's not touched a drop for ages now you mention it" Tanya looked at Joey and saw him staring into space "Joey he will be alright you know…"

As Tanya spoke the nurses rushed into Laurens room…. "what's happened ?" Joey sprang to his feet.

"Lauren's blood pressure has dropped lower than we would like so we are going to take her for some scans" the nurse rushed of as Tanya pulled Joey back to the chair.

"What if she doesn't wake up?" Joey said

"She will Joey… She will"

"I can't Lose her tan" Tanya put her arm around Joey pulling him in sideways.

"Right Will you tell me what the hell is going on between you and my daughter?" max started ranting on before Joey just blurted it out

"I Love Your daughter … I'm in Love with her" Max Stood so he was towering over Joey and then bent down in front of him, tapping across his face

"You and Lauren ?"

"Yes… Me and Lauren" Joey said staring directly into max's eyes.

"Max can we not do this now please… Joey wants to be with her and Lauren wants to be with him… Your' brother is the problem."

"Tan.."

"Not now!" she was stern and Max silenced

Silence fell across the waiting room again, the clock ticked by, hours going by before they heard any news again.

"Mr and Mrs Branning?" a doctor emerged from Laurens room.

Max and Tanya stood indicating it was them, Joey looked up but remained seated his head in his hands.

"Your daughter is in a very serious situation… Her oxygen levels are very low so we have put her on a ventilator and we are awaiting some more blood results… you can go and sit with her if you like"

**Next chapter: In too deep**

"**Can she hear us?"**

"**I'm so sorry Lauren, I need you to come back to me babe"**

"**We have Laurens blood results back"**

"**What? Oh God Lauren what have you done"**


	4. In too deep

Max, Tanya and Joey made their way into the room Lauren had been moved to, Tanya rushed to her daughters side carefully brushing her hair away from her face. Max moved next to Tanya and placed his arm around her providing some much needed comfort. But Joey didn't move he stayed glued to the spot in the door way staring at the broken girl in front of him.

"Lauren, sweetheart, Joeys here and me and your dad" Before she continued she looked at the doctor "Can she hear us?"

"Ye more than likely… people who have woken from unconsciousness have heard everything… you should keep talking to her it gives more reason to fight… We need to find Laurens notes so we can do a full history and then wait on the blood results." Max thanked the doctor as she left.

"Joey come talk to her" Tanya said

"Maybe he should just leave now and have done with this" Max said bitterly

"I've told you I'm not leaving, I'm in too deep to do that to her or myself" Joey moved and sat on the chair at the side of the bed. He held tight to Laurens had watching all the machines flash and beep.

Tanya watch Joey as he looked over Lauren tucking hair behind her ear and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Max watched the interaction and softened slightly seeing how hurt joey was. "Why don't we give you some time alone Joey"

Joey nodded as Max and Tanya left the room, he shuffled in his seat slightly so he was closer to Lauren. "I'm so sorry Lauren, I need you to come back to me babe… the doctor said you can hear me so I'm going to keep talking to you. I didn't realise until I left Lo how much my life would fall apart without you in it. I know I don't show it but, I have missed you every single day, I've missed your voice, your touch, your smile, everything about you… You being here like this is killing me babe because you're hurting and I can't do anything to help you" Joey started crying his tears running down his cheeks.

"see you even got me crying now… I never cry so wake up for me babe" As joey finished speaking one of the monitors started beeping, he pressed the emergency buzzer alerting the doctors.

*J&L* *J&L* *J&L* *J&L*

"He love her don't he Tan?" Max asked slumped in a chair next to his wife.

"Ye Max he really does and she loves him, he is what she needs, you might not like it but he makes her happy Max. I've never seen her love someone like she does him."

"He better have good intentions"

"I'm sure he does… You can see that just by looking at him… Like he said he's in too deep"

Just then a team of doctors came running down the corridor and into Laurens room. Max and Tanya followed watching as they messed with wires.

"We have Laurens Blood results back" The doctor stared at Joey as he went to leave, "There are things we need to discuss, and you may want to stay Joey"

"Its fine Joe, Lauren would want you to hear" Max ushered His nephew towards him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well the blood results confirm what we already thought… and her notes say the same. Lauren has a lack of Oxygen in her blood which is probably why it's taking her so long to wake, it's not so much of a concern for Lauren but we are worried about the baby because its already small and we don't know…" The doctor stopped talking having noticed the faces of the three Branning's.

"Baby?" Tanya exclaimed, she looked at Max who rubbed his hand over his head trying to process the information they had just been told. "Laurens… Laurens pregnant?"

It was now the doctor who was shocked "Yes Lauren is 7 and a half months pregnant"

"What?! Oh god Lauren what have you done" Tanya said as max pulled her into a hug, both of them forgetting Joey was in the room, Joey slid his back down the wall, he was still in shock, he stared at Lauren and then was washed with fear as he realised he could lose them both.

**Next chapter: Does she even know?**

"**How did we not guess?"**

"**She planned this well didn't she"**

"**We need to move Now!"**


	5. Does she even know?

"Your daughter Mrs Branning is very weak and I'm afraid this is having impact on the baby, from the scans we did the baby is getting stressed so we need to keep very aware"

Tanya nodded her head understanding the severity of the situation. She held tight to Max's hand, "How didn't we guess ? shes been so shifty these last few months… why didn't she tell us?"

The pair was broke apart as Joey reminded them he was still in the room, He was still sat on the floor against the wall, and he was staring at Lauren and could believe she was pregnant. "Does she even know?" He asked the doctor. Tanya and Max hadn't thought there could be a possibility that Lauren herself didn't know.

"Yes Lauren knows, she's been attending regular check-ups and scans for the last few months, we have her file from maternity." The doctor started flicking through the information in the file "Lauren found out she was pregnant when she was 3 months, she's had a very good pregnancy no complications, baby is small but not a concern and…"

"She knew she was pregnant when I left" Joey said standing wiping his face on the back of his hand. Tanya turned and looked at him she took his hand and gave it a squeeze smiling at him.

The doctor moved over to Joey and handed him a square picture "Laurens last scan, that's baby at 6 months" Joey gazed at the image tracing over it with his finger, this was really happening.

"Joey, Lauren has you down as baby's dad is that right?" Max sighed and shook his head; Joey could feel his eyes burning into the back of his head. Without looking at his Uncle Joey nodded his head, He knew from the moment the doctor had said Lauren was pregnant the baby was his, having Lauren put it on paper had just confirmed it. Tanya rubbed her hand down Joeys arm, knowing how scared he must be.

"Right that's good then, we just need to make sure as you may need to make some decisions later on if Lauren still doesn't wake."

"But they will be alright won't they? Lauren and the baby?" he said panicking slightly

"For now everything looks fine but we can never be sure" The doctor left the room sensing there were some discussion to be had.

Joey sat back in the chair and took hold of Laurens hand silently crying to himself.

"How could you be so stupid?" Max yelled moving nearer to Joey. Tanya moved in front to protect her nephew, she knew how hard this was for him. "You first decided to have a secret relationship and then you get her pregnant! Really clever that Joe… Real clever"

"We didn't mean for any of this to happen… I didn't even know about the baby Uncle Max… but I'm not running, she needs me… they both do"

Max shook his head "I know Joey and this is fine with me son but what will you dad say?"

"Please you can't tell him, you don't know what he's capable of… this isn't about me, he will hurt Lauren and I won't let that happen"

"Come on Max let's get a drink and some food" Tanya said moving to the door "You coming Joey?"

Joey shook his head eyes firmly fixed on Lauren.

*J&L* *J&L* *J&L* *J&L*

"What we going to do Max? Our daughter is lying in there, we don't know when she's going to wake up and she's nearly 8 months pregnant with the grandchild we didn't know about"

"Ye she Planned this well didn't she?" Max smiled slightly "We'll figure it out Tan we always do… This is Lauren she's as tough as they come when she wants to be"

"What we going to do about the baby?"

"Well she obviously wants it doesn't she… she wouldn't have let it get this far otherwise" max reached for Tanya's hand across the table "I think you should ring Abi and your Mom explain what's going on and I think Abi should be here."

"You ring Jack and explain then Max, tell him to keep Derek away."

*J&L* *J&L* *J&L* *J&L*

"Hey beautiful, I'm still here like I said would be… You really know how to cause a drama don't you Babe ay ?" Joey smiled to himself "I still can't believe that you Miss Branning are having My baby and no one knew." Joey moved his hand to her stomach, it wasn't big she defiantly didn't look 7 months pregnant. "Why didn't you tell Me ay ? I would have come … You didn't have to be scared or alone through this… I love You more than anything Lauren … We can cope with this I promise."

"Joey?" Max put his head around the door, a huge smile on his face having hear the latter of the conversation "Me and Tan are going home to get her some stuff; we can bring some for you 'cus I guess you'll be staying?"

"Thank you that would be good… Uncle Max… I'm sorry"

Max Walked over to Joey and surprised himself with his next move. He pulled Joey from the chair engulfing him in a hug. "You have nothing to be sorry for, you fell in Love Joe, no one can help that"

"Will you tell Alice Please she needs to know" Max nodded and left the again.

*J&L* *J&L* *J&L* *J&L*

"mum, what the hell is going on ?" Abi appeared with Alice just behind her, "I got back from Jays and Nan had left a note saying Lauren and Joey in hospital"

"Well there's more to it than that, come on" Max ushered the girls into the lounge

"I'm going to get some stuff for them and then we can get back" Tanya ran upstairs and started packing some of Laurens things in a bag.

"Right Well I guess the best way to explain this is to just come out with it"

"Explain what?" Abi asked a confused look on his face.

"Lauren and Joey are together" He looked at Both girls yet neither seemed to be very shocked

"We guessed" Alice said, "they were always really close and when he left they both went miserable"

"That's not all… Laurens in hospital, she passed out and fell down the steps, shes unconscious Joeys staying with her." Max sighed

"Oh god Is she alright" Alice asked

"It get more complicated"

"How could it possibly be more complicated than this" Abi asked slightly joking

"Laurens Pregnant"

"What?!" both girls said in unison sharing a shocked look.

"Laurens having Joeys baby… she's 7 months pregnant and didn't tell anyone. They are both alright for now but Laurens not awake and the baby's getting distressed."

Alice and Abi reached for each other's hands gripping for support and comfort. "Alice you can't tell your dad ok Joey doesn't want him to know, he's protecting Lauren and the baby ok? This stays between us and Jack" The girls nodded and Tanya appeared in the doorway holding some clothes.

"Look what I found" she smiled holding up on of the items. "She's got a fair few of them under her bed" Max smiled looking at the baby grow his wife was holding. "I think she's having a girl, everything's for a girl." She smiled almost proud of Lauren for being prepared. "I've packed some of them in a bag just in case and then got this too" She held up a cream and purple flowered bag, "She's packed a hospital bag Max" The two of them smiled and then spoke to Abi and Alice.

*J&L* *J&L* *J&L* *J&L*

Joey woke from his small sleep to see a few doctors around Lauren. "What's going on?" He asked

"The baby's heart rate has slowed… We need to move now"

**Next chapter: Saving Lives**

"**What's happening? I can't lose them" **

"**Joey?" she said softy her voice barely recognisable**

"**Hello gorgeous" **


	6. Saving Lives

"What's happening? I can't Lose them" Joey proclaimed as the monitors were all unhooked

"Mr Branning because Lauren's not awake we need your consent to deliver the baby now, we need to deliver this baby now or we could lose them both, her waters have broken and the baby is losing oxygen as well as Lauren"

"Yes, yes you have my consent" Joey said panicking,

"We don't have time for you to scrub us to come with us but you can wait outside and we can get you as soon as we now anything" The doctor rushed from the room telling Joey where to wait, as he left Joey walked straight into Tanya.

"Joey what's going on ?" she watched as Lauren was wheeled to a theatre

"They have to deliver the baby Tan… Laurens waters have broken and the baby doesn't have any oxygen." He broke down into a chair as Tanya hugged him her tears also falling.

"The doctor said I could lose them both" he cried more "I'm not allowed in there either, there wasn't enough time for me to"

"Joey, listen to me, you need to calm down darling, I know you're scared but these people know what they are doing." Tanya thought for a minute and passed Joey one of the baby grows from the bag.

"What's this?"

"Lauren was prepared… she's got cloths and essentials all under her bed, she'd even packed a hospital bag."

Joey shook his head looking at the small item of clothing in his hands. "She really wants this baby doesn't she ?"

"Ye Joey I think she does" Tanya smiled seeing how his mood had brightened slightly "Oh and I think you're having a daughter?"

"How… I mean" joey couldn't get his words out

"All the stuff she has is for a girl so she must have found out"

"Wow" Joey laughed imagining the future.

*J&L* *J&L* *J&L* *J&L*

"Joey?" she said softy her voice barely recognisable

Joey turned to see Alice pounding towards him, He stood and flung his arms around her, Alice was Joeys comfort as much as Tanya and Max had supported him, Alice was what he needed, Well Lauren was what he needed but seen as he couldn't have her right now Alice was the next best thing.

"How are they?"

"I don't know… she went in about an hour ago."

"It's alight you know, you and Lauren and this baby… Auntie Al knows how much you love her."

They were broke apart by a door opening next door to the theatre… "Joey would you like to meet your daughter."

Joey stood quite nervous; he walked into the room and was taken over to a small incubator where he sat in the chair next to it.

"There we go Baby, your daddy's here"

"Is she ok?" Joey asked looking at the tiny baby surrounded by wires.

"She's doing really well considering she was early, your partner wasn't that big with her but she was a healthy weight, 5lpb 2oz, she's doing well on her own now, she had some oxygen but she's fine now"

"How's Lauren?" Joey said his eyes on the baby.

"She should be out of surgery in about 10 minutes, she's still unconscious and she did bleed a bit but she should be fine"

"Thank you" Joey smiled

"You can hold her, she won't break"

Joey nodded and got comfortable in the chair, the nurse passed the baby to him, laying her softly into his arms.

"Hello beautiful" Joey looked down at the baby, she was perfect, her eyes were big brown glassy orbs just like Laurens and she already had short brown hair, looking closer he saw she had his nose and mouth but Laurens pout. "You wait till you meet your Mum… she will love you" He rocked the baby slightly as she feel to sleep, fitting perfectly into his arms.

"Is it ok If Laurens Parents come in?" The Nurse nodded

"I'll go get them" A few minutes later the nurse came back in with Max Tanya Alice and Abi. "I don't think a few more will hurt… Shout if you need anything"

Joey beamed as Tanya came towards them. "Joey she is Beautiful"

"Just like her Mum" He said "Any news on her"

"Ye she's in recovery… she's going to be fine Joey"

"Thank god for that… Do you want to hold her?" Tanya nodded and Joey passed the baby over.

"Hello gorgeous" Tanya said cooing over her granddaughter "Look at her Max… she looks just like Lauren."

Joey watched on as the family interacted with the baby, he was surprised at how well they had taken the news and how they had adapted so quickly.

"She's perfect Joe" Alice said gazing at the baby in Abi's arms. "Did Lauren have any names auntie Tanya?"

"Not as far as I know darling, she probably had one chosen though she had everything else." Tanya smiled "You should think of one too Joey"

"No it's Laurens decision" he said taking the baby back.

*J&L* *J&L* *J&L* *J&L*

A while later Joey was sat In with Lauren, she had been taken of the oxygen machine which made her look more like Lauren. One of the nurses came in with the baby, "we got a visitor for you"

"Hello You" Joey said Leaning into the cot and picking up the baby "Lo you got a visitor babe"

**Next chapter: I can't do this alone**


	7. I cant do this alone

Joey sat for a while just chatting to Lauren, as the hours passed by each member of the family took it in turns to sit with her not wanting to leave her alone in case she woke. 24 hours had gone by and Lauren was yet to wake, her vitals were all good but she still wasn't making any attempts to wake.

_Tanya:_

"Well My baby had a baby… what can I say… You did us proud darling, she's amazing a fighter like her Mum. I can't believe you managed to hide her for 7 and half months, you're a clever girl Branning I give you that. You even managed to pack a bag and buy things without us finding out. I wish you had told us Lauren, I can't bear to think how alone you felt throughout this, we wouldn't have shouted because you obviously want her, we could have helped you, and we all love you Lauren, you and all your dramas. We thought we'd lost you the other night, I've never felt so scared and Joey I think he nearly died when he found you and then again when the doctor said you were pregnant. He didn't even question if it was his baby Lauren, he knows you too well, he didn't run, he's spent every day here with you and the baby, who by the way needs a name. So if you can do one thing for me Lauren, you wake up and you tell him how much you love him because he can't do it alone none of us can"

_Max:_

"You and I are having words when you wake up madam … This whole secret Baby thing Lauren, it's sent me grey… and I'm far too young to be a granddad. And on that note you daughter Lauren is beautiful, god it sounds strange hearing that. She is a miniature you, has big brown eyes and sleeps like a log. Oh and You and Joey when were you planning on telling me about that then? Before or after you had the baby?... Probably not at all knowing you , It's alright though Lo, he really really loves you. He hasn't left this hospital once, and he you need to see him with her, it's like he's scare to leave her. Your mom and I have been at the house trying to get some stuff sorted for you, joey's going to come and stay for a while, so you can get settled. He even offered us Money to by the stuff Lauren, he seriously loves you babe. Don't leave him hanging much longer its killing him, He needs you back, your daughter needs you"

_Abi:_

"Look at you all grown up with a baby and boyfriend, she's so cute Lo we keep calling her Minnie right now because you're too lazy to wake up and name her. That's what all of this is really isn't it? You're just too lazy. I'm joking Lauren don't want to make you stay in that sleep for any longer, I want my big sister back and my Niece wants her mom. When joey brings her in here he puts her on the bed with you and she snuggles into your side. She really misses you I think… she cries when she's away from you or joey. I can't believe you didn't tell us, Mom and Dad I understand because we all thought they would flip but you could have told me, well I probably would have told Mom but still, no one hates you me and Al already guessed about you and Joey months ago so come back to the land of the living, meet your daughter"

_Alice:_

"Right You listen here, this is your big cousin talking now, wake up My brother is driving me insane, you need to take him off my hands… distract him somehow. Actually, me saying that is probably how we got the little angel out there so thanks for the surprise niece by the way… but a little warning next time may be welcome . I don't believe how organised you were though; you even had a hospital bag packed… now that's some good hiding skills. Joey's got her outside he's like the perfect dad its really strange; you've done things to him. Oh god, I have to stop saying things like that, ill mentally scar myself, like the images in my head now- not good. Come on Lauren use some of that girl power and wake up for me please"

_Joey:_

"Me again, probably sick of me by now but I'm hoping if I carry on long enough you might start to wake to tell me to shut up."

Tanya puts her head around the door and Joey hears the baby crying, he smiles and Tanya hands her to him. She instantly settles a little when she's held by Joey and can see Lauren.

"I tell you what babe; she's defiantly got some lungs on her. Abi and Alice want to call her Minnie, I've said no to that one don't worry. My minds blanked on names you're the one with the brain in this relationship so we are waiting for you aren't we baby? You did amazing with her babe, she's so perfect. I can't believe you made me a dad though, I think you must have heard my prayers on night- because this is what I want Lo, I want you and me and kids, I want it all with you. Forget what anyone else says, I want you, we both do. Your mom and dad have been amazing babe, Your dad even brought you all the baby things, wouldn't let me help. When you wake up, we need to go shopping so I can spoil my beautiful girls. I miss you Lo, You need to wake up babe, she needs you and so do I. I can't imagine not having you around, I can't do this Alone… Tell your mom Minnie tell her she needs to come back, because now even I'm calling you Minnie"

Joey blinked rapidly as he saw Lauren move her mouth slightly, her eyes flickering open and then closing again. "Joey…." She croaked out and then started to panic. "Baby…" Joey saw her start to cry.

"Hey Babe its ok its ok She's here." Joey moved closer to Lauren sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. "Look… Our daughter Lo"

Lauren shifted on the bed slightly, she bit her lip as she cried with happiness, and her head fell to Joeys shoulder as she stared at the baby. "Hello there baby girl"

**Next chapter : Road to recovery**

**Thanks for the reviews so far ive loved reading them, I need suggestions for a name it's the only thing I haven't got :) so any ideas ? x**


	8. Road to recovery

Joey leaned in to Lauren kissing her, taking her by surprise. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that"

"I think I do" She smiled back to him.

"Let me get the nurse to come in so you can move a bit more" Lauren nodded as Joey went and fetched the nurse.

"Ok Lauren and you need to take it easy for a while, don't get overdoing things" the nurse said unhooking the last of the wires freeing Laurens movements.

"Thank you" Joey said as she left. He lifted the baby closer to him and sat back on the bed, leaning over he saw Lauren staring at their daughter. He moved Laurens arm laid the baby against her. "Watch her head" Joey smiled as Lauren delicately moved her daughter in her arms.

"Joey…" Lauren looked up at him tears flowing freely

"This is your Mommy baby girl" Joey said running his over her head.

Lauren pulled her close, the baby staring up at her, brown eyes to brown. "She's perfect… I can't believe she's here" Lauren Jostled her slightly and she soon settled to her chest.

"Ye me neither" He said smirking "But she is"

"I thought I'd lost her, I was so scared… she was already small, she really needed to stay safe in me"

"Don't you dare start blaming yourself… this is not your fault it could have happened anytime to anyone of us… she's here and you're here that's all that matters" joey kissed the top of her head and continued to pull Lauren into his side.

"I'm sorry Joey" she said breaking the silence after a few minuets

"Hey what for?" he said frowning.

"Everything, I heard what you were all saying, from the second you found me I just wanted to scream I love you and that I was having your baby" She took Joeys hand in her free one "I wanted to tell you you know ? When I found out, you were the only person I wanted… But he said you were leaving… I could have tried harder… I should have just told you… sorry"

"I don't need your apologies Lauren, I'm right here; I'm sorry I left you and that you had to go through this on your own… But I'm here now and I'm staying as long as you want me to."

"You promise?" she said smiling slightly

"Promise" Joey responded sealing the promise with a slow passionate kiss, they were broken apart when the baby started crying.

"Hey Missy what's up? Your daddy been stealing too much of my attention? I think so too." Lauren beamed at her daughter, checking her over "You are tiny, beautiful"

"She's really small isn't she? Half the stuff you brought doesn't fit her" Joey smirked

"You found the secret stash then?" she giggled and blushed.

"ye we did" they both Laughed , joey grinned loving the sound of her laughter, it had been too long since he heard this last.

"Well this one should still be inside me so I would have been more prepared"

"Ye we all got a bit of a shock when the doctor said you were pregnant… but we got over it… The fear for your safety saw to that, none of us could bear to lose either of you" he said quite seriously

"I'm glad you put a stopper on Minnie… we have strange sisters" she laughed looking at Joey

"Ye well I didn't really like it and I knew you wouldn't … but she does need a name… I've left that one to you"

"Aren't you Kind" She said playfully. Lauren shuffled the baby slightly and looked at her "I have two names, I like both… so you chose"

"Ok deal… Hit me"

"Right so I've always liked Danielle and Isabella" she said raising an eyebrow at Joey

"What about Ella?" Joey suggested swallowing hard, he didn't want Lauren to think he was being pushy "If you don't like…" He was cut short when she started talking

"Yeah I like it it's a bit of both of them…. Ella it is" Lauren grinned not in a long time had she felt this happy. "Our beautiful baby Ella"

"Can we come in?" Joey nodded to the family.

Tanya and Max hurtled over to Lauren hugging her tightly trying not to squash Ella. "Alright Mom, Dad don't kill me"

"You had us so worried Lauren" Tanya proclaimed

"I know I'm sorry it won't happen again, neither will this" She nodded down at Ella and smirked.

"Hmmm Ye, It's a good job you were unconscious when we found out, they could have been some serious words had" Max said staring at Lauren

"Max! Seriously though Lauren no more secrets… one baby is enough thanks" Tanya said

"We promise" Lauren said quietly looking at Joey.

"We named her" Joey said breaking the tension.

"Finally" Alice said "Did we Get Minnie?"

"No" Joey and Lauren said firmly in unison.

"Shame, it was cute" Abi laughed

"We decided on Ella" Lauren said passing her to Joey.

"That's Lovely you two" Tanya said. The family sat for a while longer talking, Tanya and Max had tried to get more information from Lauren about why she hid the pregnancy but they decided not to push it- for now.

"Well we best be off… The doctor said you should be ready for home tomorrow so us Lot will go and get things sorted. Leave you three alone" Max passed Ella over to Joey before he left the room.

"Bye" Lauren shouted as Abi came running back and hugged her "Bye abs" She laughed.

*J&L* *J&L* *J&L* *J&L*

"Joey…You awake?" Lauren Lay curled in the bed, Joey in the chair next to her, Ella In a cot to the other side of the bed. "Joey…"

"What is it babe… You need me to get a nurse?" Joey sprung from the chair and moved over to Lauren, she shook her head.

"No, I'm fine…. Ella's awake … can you get her?" Joey nodded and moved round to the cot and reached for Ella.

"You got her?" Lauren smiled and nodded "Is it your ribs?"

"Ye, couldn't reach that far" Joey moved to the end of the bed and sat down staring at Lauren interact with Ella.

"Do you know how much I love you ?" He watched her every move, her delicate touch laced with love, her eyes glazed with hope and pride as she stared at her daughter. Not once did her eyes leave the little brown ones beneath hers. To respond to Joey she smiled at him and nodded.

"I know because I feel the same"

**Thanks for all the name sugestions :) i took some ideas and came up with Ella, it combines a few of the ideas :) xx**


	9. Actions have consequences

"Ok Lauren discharge forms signed , your free to go" The nurse smiled at Lauren handing her a prescription "You need to get this from the pharmacy, it will help with the ribs… The district midwife will be round next week to check on you and Ella… you have nothing to worry about"

"Thank you" Lauren said quietly, trying not to show her apprehension. Joey waited until they were on their own in the room again before he spoke knowing that a silent Lauren wasn't a good sign.

"Talk to me babe?" Joey said sitting on the bed as Lauren moved about slowly packing things in her bag. "Come on Lo, it's just me now" He moved over to Lauren and took her hand in his. She turned to look at him and smiled weakly. Joey moved his hand to her face cupping her cheek. She sighed tilting her face further to his hand.

"I'm scared Joey" almost crying Lauren moved her gaze to Ella.

"You don't have to be babe… I'm going to look after both of you… You've got nothing to be scared of" Joey stepped towards her wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He felt her relax into his body as she seemed to calm.

"It hit me when they said I could go, that no one knows about Ella"

"I know babe, we will face that when we come to it ok?" he felt Lauren nod against him "Come on then your dad's waiting for us" Joey moved Lauren towards the door but she froze

"We haven't got anything for her" Lauren looked scared again, but frowned when Joey smirked.

"We have everything we need" He laughed Lifting Ella from the cot at the end of the bed holding her tight to his shoulder. "You got everything?"

"Ye I think so… Leaving with more than I came with" Lauren giggled looking at Ella sleeping.

Joey held the door open for her and she walked into the corridor to see her dad and Abi waiting. Lauren hated the attention, she liked to keep herself to herself, and somehow she didn't think that was going to happen today.

"Oh god Abi what the heck is all this?" she waved her hand looking at "it's a girl" balloons and welcome home banners. "What did I say?" she raised her eyebrow at Abi who stared at her vacantly. "no congratulations stuff and No balloons!" Her voice started to get louder but she then quickly went back to normal speaking "This is going to draw so much attention"

"I think you're going to do that without the balloons" Abi laughed and linked her arm through Laurens moving towards the exit.

They walked to the car and Max opened the door allowing Lauren to carefully slide into the middle seat. Lauren had failed to notice the car seat strapped in behind the driver's side. Abi sat in the front as Joey opened the door putting Ella into the car seat. "Since when …. Do we have a car seat?" Lauren said finally noticing its presence.

"I told you babe we have everything we need, you approve of my choice? It's not pink" Lauren nodded and laughed. Joey smirked tucking a blanked over Ella, who was still fast asleep, he quietly shut the door and climbed in next to Lauren. He took Laurens hand as she leaned against him, he head on his shoulder, her other hand on the car seat Ella's tiny hand wrapped partly around Laurens finger.

*J&L* *J&L* *J&L* *J&L*

For most of the ride home the car was silent and Joey could feel the tension building in her body as they got closer to home. He put his arm around Lauren, letting her know that he wasn't going anywhere. Arriving home, Abi and Max got out the car, Abi running to open the front door, but Tanya was already standing waiting. Joey went round to Ella, lifting out the car seat as Max helped Lauren. She watched carefully as Joey made his way around to her, holding his hand out she took it taking a deep breath.

"Lauren" They turned to see Whitney in the gardens, she stood staring and luckily didn't notice Ella.

"Come on let's get you in" Joey moved the car seat in front of him, but the movement caused Ella to let a rather loud cry. Joey saw the shock take to Whitney's face as she realised the extent of the situation.

Lauren bent down cautiously as to not hurt her ribs and tried to soothe Ella. "shhh, Ella come on baby" Joey gave The car seat to Tanya who had appeared noticing the couple were taking their time. Lauren Followed up the steps watching as Whitney made her way towards them. "Joey I'm going in to sort Ell" Joey nodded and then gave Lauren a look as Whit stopped by him.

As if reading his mind Lauren nodded "She can know" she smiled at Whitney and then walked away.

"You best come in" Joey said walking up the steps, Whit sighing and following.

Going into the Lounge, Joey helped Lauren sit easing her down onto the sofa. He sat next to Lauren, she looked apprehensive but was slightly distracted again by Ella; Joey reached down to the car seat and held her bouncing her slightly. "I'll have her" Lauren said motioning the movement with her hand. Joey laid Ella into her arms as Tanya came in with a bottle.

While this was happening Whitney just stood awkwardly in the doorway watching Lauren intently. Finally, after a prolonged silence Whitney spoke. "See you've been busy" Her tone was light and friendly, Lauren sensed her Mom had probably spoken to her but she was grateful for the relaxed tone.

"Hmm ye, we have" Lauren turned and smiled at her.

"We?" Whit questioned, Lauren looked at her and frowned, maybe her mom hadn't said anything.

"Erm ye… Me and Joey… we"

"You two are together?" her eyes were flitting between Lauren and Joey; she didn't know how she felt about it. Lauren tilted her head slightly and weakly shot a smile to Whitney.

"We're together… and Ella's his." Lauren shuffled on the sofa passing Ella to Joey to wind. After more awkward silence Lauren couldn't stand it much longer "Say something please… I really need you to be ok with this… you're my best friend and I don't think I could do it properly without you… I Love him, I do I'm completely in love with him and now we have a daughter."

"It might take some getting used to but… Your my best mate Lauren, I'm not going to judge you, If your happy then I'm happy and I'll do what I can to help." Whitney ran and hugged Lauren who was now standing. "I'm glad you're ok".

"Do you want to hold her?" Lauren asked as she pulled away from the hug. Whit nodded and smiled as Joey Passed Ella to her.

"Will you be ok with her for a bit?" Joey asked holding onto Laurens hand, whit nodded and settled into the sofa.

"Joey what are you doing?" Lauren questioned as she was dragged up the stairs.

"Showing you our room… why we have a minuet." He opened the door revealing a very different looking room.

"Did you … did you do all this?" Looking round she saw some of the things she had brought and new things. The room had been painted cream and everything had been rearranged for them. "This is perfect… and Mom and Dad are letting you stay?"

"A. I didn't do it all, you have our two sisters to thank for that and B) ye they did until we sort arrangements at ours" Joey pulled Lauren closer to him.

"At ours?" She said smirking.

" Well my flat but you used to practically live there before I left so its kind of ours… But we are staying here until things are sorted."

"I Love you so much Joey Branning"

"Love you More"

*J&L* *J&L* *J&L* *J&L*

Next morning Lauren stood washing bottles in the kitchen, Joey sitting at the table feeding Ella. They were both in their own little worlds when the peace was shattered by Yelling in the hall.

"You can't just barge in here like this … Max!" Tanya was shouting for some assistance, causing Joey and Lauren to share a look.

"A little birdy told me that you have a slut of a daughter who's had a baby"

Before either could move the kitchen door flung open, Lauren Froze at the sink and Dropped the bottle she was holding. Derek stood giving death stares to Lauren; he seemed to have missed the fact joey was there.

"Oh look its Mommy Lauren Haha" Derek Laughed at his own comment watching as Lauren Stiffened. "Where is this illegitimate child of yours then?" Lauren tried not to look at Joey but it was too Late Derek had already seen where she was looking.

Lauren froze, and Max tried to move Derek out of the way, however he was just shrugged off. "Well, well, well What do we have here then?" Derek moved round the table Grabbing Lauren by the wrist. "This your Little mistake" he tugged on Laurens wrist causing her to cry. "Well?" Lauren nodded and tried to get from his hold. Joey stood up Jostling Ella.

"Let go of her" Joey moved his position trying to guard his daughter.

Derek laughed as Max tried to wrestle Lauren from him "now then Lauren, I think we need some answers." He dragged her by the arm over to joey; he put his hand out to her face, his way of saying sorry. "She his Lauren?"

Lauren cried unable to get words out "Is she His… Is My son the father of your child?" He spoke harshly looking down at Ella. Lauren Nodded her head silently as Derek's grasp tighter on her.

"Tan, take her please" Joey moved and Gave Ella to Tanya who fled the room. He swiftly moved to Lauren who was shaking. "Let her go Derek… If you dare lay a finger on her"

"Actions have consequences Joey… You two knew the consequences"

"Don't you dare" Max walked around the other side of the table and grabbed Derek hitting him, Lauren fell from his grasp and Joey caught her falling into his arms. Her cries were hysterical as she clung tightly to him.

"I got you, it's alright he won't hurt you, I got you" Joey rocked Lauren slightly in his arms kissing her had pushed Derek outside, leaving a distraught Lauren on the floor in Joeys arms.


	10. Believe me when i say

Silenced filled no.5, no one knew what to say to Lauren or Joey, how could anything they say make it right. Joey sat still on the Kitchen floor leaning against the wall still cradling Lauren in his arms. Although her tears had reduced slightly she was still sobbing and Joey himself wasn't much better. His own tears had started fall as soon as Lauren's body hit his, she fell to him like her life depended on it and honestly, in that moment with Derek, her life probably was depending on him. As she fell into his arms Joey had eased them to the floor, her body to shaken and weak to stand.

Half hour later and they were still in the same position; Lauren was barely visible curled into Joey, his arms wrapped tightly around her. His lips remained pressed to her forehead as his hands comfortingly stroked her hair and back. The two remained silent, Joey knew he wouldn't be able to speak even if he wanted to because he would probably breakdown. Occasionally he would whispers reassuring Lauren she was safe and that he was there, to which she would respond by burring further into his shirt.

A further hour had passed when Tanya put her head around the door, her heart breaking at the sight before her. "Oh Joey", she looked down on the floor to see him wiping tears away from his own eyes, Lauren finally asleep on him.

"How can I make this better Tan?" Joey's voice faulted as the tears still feel. Sighing Tanya sat next to them, her hand stroking over her daughters head. She reached for Joey's hand, holing it in her own.

"We can't Joey, but we can help her… we tell her every day that she's, that Ella's safe and we care for her." Tanya smiled sympathetically at him, her own tears beginning to fall. "We take each day as it comes; we take each step with her and remind her that after everything she's the strong one… and you, you tell her you love her until it sinks in, because I know you do Joey, I can see you love my daughter but she needs to know that in the strongest way possible… don't let her feel alone"

"How can he do this to us? My own Dad" Tanya sensed Joey was getting angry at how Derek had to always have his way. "I won't let him hurt her, her or Ella… never… I will die before I see either of them hurt by him". Lauren shuffled in Joey's arms, her eyes opening slightly. Joey felt her tense trying to identify her surroundings and then relax again when she saw him and her mom.

"Joey" She breathed heavily as she turned back into him feeling safe in his arms for now at least. "How long have we been here?" she asked noticing it was late afternoon.

"About 3 hours in all Darling" Tanya smiled softly looking to her broken daughter.

"You didn't leave me?" she spoke half surprised, her gaze turning to Joey. She looked deep into his eyes as he lifted her chin slightly.

"You need to believe me when I say Lauren, I love you with every part of me, I will always love you and protect you" Joey smiled slightly his tone lighter "and if that means sitting on a kitchen floor for three hours holding you then that's what I'll do every time"

Lauren stared at him remaining silent for a while before she spoke again "you really do love me don't you?" her voice was heartfelt, she needed to hear him say it again before she could fully believe in him again.

Without hesitance, Joey replied a simple yet sincere answer "Yes". Lauren leaned up biting her lip and smiling, she kissed him deeply and Joey understood this was her way of saying she finally believed him.

"I think you two might want to go sort that" Tanya said listening to max struggling to settle Ella. Joey nodded and lifted Lauren gently off the floor taking her hand in his.

Lauren let out a small laugh as she saw her dad leaning over Ella in the rocker trying to calm her with toys, she stood back a while stopping the others from moving. Max lifted his granddaughter and tried rocking her bouncing and yet nothing worked. Finally Lauren walked over to her dad to relive him.

"Finally… Here she's all yours" Max held Ella out in front of him towards Lauren who started making noises to her daughter. She scooped Ella into her arms and rocked her for a couple of seconds before she stopped crying. "Seriously Lauren how do you do that?" her dad asked surprised and quite defeated that Ella had stopped after only seconds with Lauren.

Smiling back she looked down at Ella and then back to Max "because I'm her Mom and have the magic touch" she giggled turning to Joey. "Put her to bed?" Joey nodded and Followed Lauren from the room.

"Thank you" Lauren said turning to Joey as she laid Ella in the cot.

"What for Babe?" moving towards her he took her hands in his and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"For being here, standing up to Derek, fighting for us, and protecting me." Joey stooped her list of reasons by kissing her; he deepened the kiss and moved them swiftly to the bed.

"You don't have to thank me… I don't want to lose this Lauren, You and Ella are all I need, this is where I want to be"

"This is where I want you to be too" she said kissing him again.

Joey rolled them over so Lauren was tucked into his side her hear resting on his chest. Looking into her eyes he took a risk asking his next question. "How about we go out tomorrow? Just to Alice's and then to my moms, It would be good for Ella"

"I think that would be ok" she said considering it. "As long as we can come back as soon as we've done?"

"Of course… how about we just do Alice's ye? One step at a time" Lauren nodded. "Good, Your mom and dad are ordering food in babe, so we can bring it up here and watch a film ye ?"

"sounds perfect" She said kissing him "I love you Joey"

"Love you too Babe"

* * *

**This was originaly only going to be ten chapters but I've changed it slightly (hence the break in updates) so now you lovey people get 12 chapters :) hope you enjoy the rest of the story, please keep reviewing and thanks to everyone who has already they are really appreciated xx**


	11. Breaking the news

"I don't know if I can do this" Lauren turned to Joey fear evident in her eyes.

"We don't have to if you don't want to but, if we don't do it now, we never will, will we ?"

Lauren sighed deeply knowing that Joey was right. She looked down at Ella in the pushchair and smiled "she looks swamped in there Joey"

"It's cus she's a tiny baby aint ya?" He aimed the last part of the sentence to Ella and then looked back up to Lauren who had a look of apprehension on her face "relax babe, she's strapped in, all safe and wrapped up. All you got to do is push it" he said smirking.

"I do know how pushchairs work Joey, the name kinda gives it away" her tone was sarcastic to which joey just smirked.

"Come on then, lets get this show on the road" he and Lauren carried the pushchair down the steps, Lauren gaining sole control as they walked on the path. "See not that bad is it…"

"No one's seen us yet." Lauren continued to walk across the square to Alice's; unfortunately to get to hers, they had to walk through the market, which meant seeing people, they had also decided to take a detour to Booty's to see Tanya in hope Alice May be there with Abi.

They continued to walk, Laurens pace slowing as she noticed familiar faces, Joey reached for her, linking his arm through hers he smiled reassuring things would be fine. "Come babe, don't worry about them" He looked around to see some of the market traders staring at them. Joey noticed Lauren had her eyes firmly on Ella, who seemed pretty content. Nearing the end of the Market Joey smiled a relief when he saw Poppy and Fatboy sitting at the war memorial.

"Oh My Days Lauren!" Fatboy stood and flung his arms around Lauren

"Easy Fats… It aint been that long" Lauren laughed, Poppy then hugging her too.

"Aww Who's this then… she's beautiful" Poppy said cooing of Ella "Fats look, shes dead cute" Fatboy moved to the Pushchair looking over Poppy's shoulder. Lauren looked to Joey who nodded as if to give his support.

"Baby girl, she's like a Minnie you, you sure you aint had her in secret or something?" Fatboy Laughed and then turned to look at Lauren and Joey who stood eyebrows raised smiling awkwardly. Fatboy glared at them both before Lauren smiled wider.

"Wow Have you? Is she ? you and ?" Fatboy couldn't get his words out as Poppy still fussed over Ella.

"Yes Fats, she's mine… Well ours actually" Lauren said taking hold of Joey's hand. Fatboy shook his head slightly processing the news, Lauren looked concerned but was soon relived as Fatboy engulfed her in a hug.

"Y'know I told Pop's that there was something with you two… we guessed ages ago, and now Baby girls had a baby girl." Joey smiled at him, it seemed his and Laurens "secret" relationship wasn't so secret after all.

"Lauren that's so nice… Fats aint it nice… its like a fairy-tale, you know forbidden lovers find each other and have a family" They all stared at Poppy, the way her mind worked amazed them sometimes. "what's her name ?"

"Ella" Joey said smiling, he was so glad that they had people on their side, for Laurens sake as well as his own.

"mmmhuhm that's sweet Lo… How about you bring her to the Vic later we can celebrate?" Lauren and Joey shared a look, as joey went to make an excuse however Lauren spoke up.

"I think we could do that, Joey?" She turned to see him smiling big at her; he leaned down to kiss her.

"Can't think of anything better; get whit and Tyler and Luce Ye? We can ask Al too"

"Alright Mate see you three later about 7ish ye" They all agreed and went their separate ways.

Joey pulled Lauren into his side as "I am so Proud of you" He kissed the top of her head as she smiled into his embrace.

"Thank you… I'm not ashamed of her or us, why shouldn't we be like any normal couple? "

* * *

The Vic was quite busy for a week night, something they heard as they approached the doors. Joey held Laurens hand, who had Ella in a carrier on Her chest. The small baby fast asleep, lying against Lauren. Joey pushed open the door guiding then to the table where they could see the shocked faces of those who didn't know.

"Go sit down babe ill get the drinks in what you want?"

"Orange juice please and can you get Roxy or Alfie to heat this" Joey nodded as Lauren handed him a filled bottle. She manoeuvred her way over to the table and smiled as Whit stood to take the baby bag from her. "Thank you… I don't have enough hands" she giggled slightly and sat down removing her coat, watching Ella wriggle as she did so.

"There we go babe" Joey put their drinks on the table and moved next to Lauren "Roxy said she'll bring her bottle over in a bit"

"Thanks, can you undo this please" Lauren indicated to the carrier straps at the back of her. "Alright you can all drop the smirks… we said we had something to tell you"

"Ye Lauren but we thought that you two were just going to finally tell us you were together not that you had a baby" Lucy laughed taking a sip of her drink.

"Well we're sorry to burst your bubble" Lauren took Ella from the carrier putting it on the floor "but we just thought you should all meet Ella" She smiled rocking Ella gently in her arms as she woke.

Alice Reached over the table holding her arms out to Ella "Let Auntie Alice have a cuddle please" Lauren casually lifted Ella passing her to Alice. "Hello beautiful" Alice was sat next to Lucy, who considering her history with Joey seemed to be taking this really well and she seem to have taken a liking to Ella.

"One Bottle for the use of" Roxy came over putting the bottle on the table. "How's parenthood treating you pair then?" directing the question to Joey and Lauren, they both smiled at her.

"It's great… she's amazing" Joey put his arm over Laurens shoulder

"God you two got it alright then, Amy was up all night crying for hours none stop up unitl she was about 2"

"No chance with her… She's just lie her mother… sleeps all the bloody time" Joey smirked as Lauren playfully hit him across the arm.

"Well she's perfect anyway guys, congratulations"

"Thank you" they responded as Roxy left.

After Alice had fed Ella and they had been a good half hour of pass the baby, the night had been abruptly brought to an end.

A rather inebriated Derek stumbled through the doors and over to the table where they were all sitting, their laughter ceased as Joey stood up Pushing Lauren behind him, Tyler and Fatboy doing the same having been informed of Derek's behaviour. " Take one more step Derek and I will kill you"

"Ahah Joseph, Joseph all I wanted to do was have a nice quite drink, but then I see you… you and your drunk of a girlfriend, playing happy family's with your incest daughter."

" I think its time you left … get out of here and leave me and My family alone" Joey moved a step closer to Derek , standing at his full height has was taller and more threatening. Ella had started to cry because of the raised voices and wasn't settling.

"Out now!" Jack and Sharon had walked through the other door, Jack instantly grabbing Derek from behind throwing him to the floor outside. "You stay away Derek… stay away or I make sure the police know what you did to Lauren and Joey understand… you could be looking at a long time with your history."

Back inside Lauren was holding Ella who had calmed, Joey wrapping his arms around Lauren, "You ok Babe?" he felt Lauren nod against him and then sit back down.

"Lets just enjoy the rest of the night ye? Celebrate the good things?"


	12. A part of Me

"Lauren ?! Babe where are you?" Joey ran through number 5 a huge smile plastered across his face

"In the kitchen" Lauren was sitting at the table feeding Ella, Joey burst through the kitchen and kissed Lauren taking her by surprise.

"What was that for… Not that I'm complaining" she smirked looking at the smile that filled his face.

"Babe it's over" Noticing the confused look on her face Joey continued "Derek's been arrested for threatening behaviour with intent to cause harm… We're free baby"

Lauren stood up handing Ella to joey, and then she flung her arms around his neck, kissing him like never before "You have no idea how good this feels, I can't believe it, we can actually live our lives without looking over our shoulder every 5 seconds"

"I know… but it's true I spoke to Jack at the club and then came straight here to you, you know what this means?" Once again he'd confused Lauren "We can finally move back to my flat, have our own home" Lauren and Joey had planned to move to Joeys old flat after a few weeks at no.5 but with Derek threatening them, the safer option was to stay with Max and Tanya.

"Lauren?" Joey clicked his fingers at her bringing her out of a daydream.

She shook her head "Sorry, just thinking about some stuff… can we go out for a bit get some house stuff and that ?" Joey stepped closer to her and kissed the top of her head.

"Sound like a plan beautiful… I go get this one sorted and then we can go ye? Might even buy you lunch" he smirked

"Aren't I Lucky" she said sarcastically making her way up the stairs. Joey just laughed in response, and turned his attention to Ella.

"Right then Ell let's get you in the pushchair."

Not long after, Lauren and Joey were making their way across the gardens towards the tube station. This was the first bit of normal they had had since Ella was born, they could go out without being judged or scared- they could be a proper family. Their day had been quite successful, Lauren had decided the flat needed redecorating and to be honest Joey didn't really mind, it was a bit of a mess and he wanted this to be a new start for him, Lauren and Ella. They had purchased, wallpaper, paint and new bedding as well as accessories like lamps and rugs.

Sitting on the tube on the way home Lauren was leaning on Joeys shoulder, she was almost asleep. Joey looked down at her smiling as his lips grazed her forehead. Lauren turned to look at him and smiled. "I've asked your Mom and Dad to have Ella tonight; we are having a night on our own… I've booked us a room at the B&B so no arguing."

"I wasn't going to" she sighed "What you got planned then handsome?" as she continued to play with the hem of his jacket.

"Never you mind… I'm sure you're going to like it though".

* * *

"Right come on Mr secretive… Im getting impatient" Lauren moaned as she lay on the bed in the B&B.

"Alright calm down… here" he handed Lauren a big pizza box from her favourite place.

"Hmmm, you know me too well… Good choice" she leant over and kissed him not missing the look on his face "what?"

"Let's just say there's more than pizza in that box" He smirked as Lauren opened the lid to the pizza box. Her eyes widened as she saw the pizza, the words "_Marry Me?" _wrote on it in sweet corn. She turned to Joey who was smiling at her.

"Are you joking… if you are it isn't funny" she didn't know if to laugh or cry, she felt Joey hold her hand

"I'm being deadly serious … I love you babe… always have; I want to spend the rest of my life with you… You don't have to say yes now…"

"Just shut up and kiss me" Before Joey could comprehend what she was doing the pizza box had flown to the floor and he had been pushed to the bed, her lips attacked his with full force.

"You've not answered my question babe" Joey pulled her up slightly his mouth inches from hers; he smiled slightly when she nodded quickly.

"Yes, I'll marry you, I thought that would have been a given" she laughed

"You might wanna look a bit more in that pizza box" Joey nodded to the discarded box on the floor. Lauren pulled back and frowned. Placing a slice of pizza in her mouth she saw the small box in the corner. Joey took it from her and opened it.

"Joey its beautiful" she exclaimed tears in her eyes Joey held her hand and slipped the sliver ring onto her finger.

"I love you Lauren, the good the bad every single part… You're a part of me and I'm going to do everything to make you happy"

"I already am, I love You Joey"

* * *

**Last chapter everyone, thanks for the support and Lovely reviews, i'll be back soon with more :) also ive been reading some of the EE spoilers apparently Lauren and Joey seens coming soon but im they arent sounding too optomistic :( one says Joey struggles to cope as Lauren turns to alcohol xx**


End file.
